Friendzone
by overflakkie
Summary: Mungkin Taehyung harus mempertimbangkan untuk menerima perasaan Jungkook. Dan melupakan perasaannya. Untuk Jimin. A BTS Fanfiction. Vmin. Kim Taehyung x Park Jimin. Slight Vkook and Jikook. Enjoy!


Mungkin Taehyung harus mempertimbangkan untuk menerima perasaan Jungkook. Dan melupakan perasaannya. Untuk Jimin. A BTS Fanfiction. Vmin slight Vkook/Jikook.

.

.

.

Warning : Typo(s), OOC, BL, etc

Pair : Kim Taehyung x Park Jimin

.

.

.

Jujur saja, hampir tujuh belas tahun hidupnya Ia tak mengerti cinta─coret, amat sangat tidak mengerti. Yang Ia mengerti hanya pelajaran sekolah, bermain game dan naik sepeda. Tak pernah selintas sedikit pun dalam benaknya untuk sekedar menyukai atau melangkah lebih lanjut ke jenjang yang namanya menintai.

Bahkan hingga rumor-rumor yang mengeruak bahwa Ia pecinta sesama jenis karena setiap saat menempel pada Jimin─sahabat sehidup semati sedunia seakhiratnya pun tak begitu Ia indahkan. Toh Ia senang-senang saja dan Jiminnya pun tetap _woles_. Atau memang faktanya Jimin memang berselera menyimpang. Dan mungkin Taehyung juga.

Taehyung selalu menempel dengan Jimin, sejak sekolah dasar sampai kedua orang tua mencanangkan untuk mengadakan pernikahan berbarengan jika kelak masing-masing punya jodoh. Tapi kemudian Taehyung dan Jimin tertawa, karena tampaknya impian sang orang tua tak sejalan dengan mereka. Keduanya hanya ingin menikmati hidup, menunggu waktu dewasa untuk kemudian bisa minum _soju_ bersama dan merasakan gemerlap _club_ malam.

Hidupnya terasa seperti _azalea_ yang mekar di musim semi, merekah dan merah muda. Indah, dan begitu wangi untuk dihirup dalam-dalam, dinikmati hingga pangkal paru-paru bahkan ikut dalam pertukaran udara di _alveolus_. Mungkin ini penuturan yang berlebihan, tapi Taehyung meyakini dirinya bahwa hidup bersama Jimin adalah salah satu momen terindah dalam hidupnya yang sayang untuk dilewatkan bahkan oleh iklan dua puluh detik.

Tapi hubungan nyaman Taehyung dan Jimin sedikit terusik di tahun kedua sekolah menengah atas mereka. Ada anak kelas satu yang mengusik hidupnya. Ia tak mengerti kenapa perasaannya berangsur memburuk dan pikirannya selalu berlari kemana-mana saat Jimin mengatakan bahwa Ia tertarik─itu kata halus untuk menyukai─kepada anak kelas satu yang cukup populer bernama Jeon Jungkook.

Satu tahun kebelakang ini Taehyung masih merasa nyaman dan oke-oke saja saat Jimin bilang mengidolakan Yoongi _sunbae_ , anak kelas dua yang sekarang kelas tiga. _Cowok_ paling manis juga paling galak satu sekolah, kapten basket dengan kulit seputih susu dengan mata bulan sabit menyipit yang terkadang mengintimidasi. Karena faktanya, Jimin hanya mengidolakannya. Ditekankan sekali lagi _hanya mengidolakannya._

Pikirannya kian kalut juga perasaannya kian resah saat Jimin yang gencar melakukan pendekatan sana-sini pada Jungkook, sampai minta antar dan bantu saran ini itu. Taehyung _sih_ tidak masalah membantu, hanya saja miris melihat adanya kode penolakan akan segera terjadi. Jungkook jelas tak suka pada Jimin─atau Jiminnya saja yang tidak peka dan tolol. Ada juga Jung Hoseok anak kelas tiga yang sama tergila-gilanya kepada Jungkook. Tapi sedihnya, ah tentu saja sedih bagi Taehyung, Jimin tetap tak mengubah kadar perasannya sedikitpun.

Lalu hingga suatu hari, hidupnya yang selama tujuh belas tahun ini tanpa beban menjadi berat bagai memikul bumi di pundaknya.

Saat itu, di ruang klub musik lantai dua bangunan sekolahnya saat Ia sedang mengoprek _saxophone_ -nya sendirian.

"Taehyung _sunbae?_ "

Ia─Taehyung berbalik, mendengar suara khas yang ckup Ia kenal dari adik kelas bergigi kelinci itu.

"Oh, ada apa Jungkook?", Taehyung bertanya, sambil menyimpan _saxophone_ dan melangkah mendekatinya. Menunjukkan wajah bingung ada apa gerangan adik kelasnya ini menemuinya secara langsung, sendirian.

"Uhm, aku bingung mengatakannya..", Jungkook terlihat bingung, dan benar-benar gugup. Jari-jarinya dimainkan dan bibir bawahnya digigiti seolah itulah camilan paling enak sedunia. "Katakan saja" Taehyung berkata, lebih ke memerintah karena Ia benar-benar ingin tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Jungkook.

"Tapi jangan bilang Jimin _sunbae_ , ya", Taehyung mengernyit, kali ini benar-benar bingung karena nama Jimin tercatut di sela-sela perkatannya. Tatap muka dengan Jungkook pun jarang, hanya saat menemani Jimin bertemu Jungkook saja, tapi sekarang malah Taehyung ditodong dengan _face-to-face_ yang membuat tensi di ruangan kecil itu mendadak meninggi. "Um, okay aku tak akan bilang".

"Em, se-sebenarnya..." Jungkook menggantug kata-katanya sambil mengambil nafas dan menggigit bibirnya, seolah menghitung satu-satu detak jantung dan menunggunya merendah dari degupan yang begitu terburu-buru dan terdengar jelas. "A-aku menyukai _sunbae_!"

Dan dunia terasa berputar, ada gravitasi yang kuat yang membuat Taehyung merasa otot diafragmanya jatuh dan membiarkan yang ada diatasnya juga jatuh─jantung dan paru-parunya. Ia mencerna lagi tiap-tiap huruf bahkan jeda-jedanya yang beberapa detik lalu diucapkan oleh Jungkook. Merapalkan kata-kata doa agar semua ini bukan pernyataan cinta atau semacamnya. "A-apa?"

"Iya _sunbae_. A-aku menyukaimu, maaf mengatakan ini tiba-tiba. A-aku.. aku sungguh tak bisa memendam ini─"

"Kenapa... kenapa menyukaiku?"

"Sejak, sejak Jimin _sunbae_ mendekatiku. Kau selalu bersamanya, dan aku─aku mulai memperhatikanmu, kau begitu menarik atensiku. Entah kenapa tapi aku benar-benar menyukai _sunbae"_

"Apa Jimin tahu?"

Dan Jungkook menggeleng, menundukkan kepalanya sambil memperlihatkan telinganya yang sangat merah karena malu. Taehyung belum mengedip matanya, pandangannya masih mengawang dan lidahnya masih gamang mengucapkan untuk bahkan satu kata. Perasannya seolah diaduk oleh mesin cuci penuh pakaian dan busa. Berat, kacau, bingung, dan banyak lagi yang sedang berkelahi dalam relung hatinya. Di satu sisi Ia sedih, karena ternyata orang yang disukai Jimin menyukai orang lain, dirinya sendiri. Juga senang, karena orang yang disukai Jimin tak menyukai Jimin kembali. Meski presentasi Jimin berhenti menyukai Jungkook adalah satu banding sepuluh.

Lalu itulah percakapan terakhir Taehyung dan Jungkook yang kemudian diakhiri dengan Taehyung yang membungkuk hormat dan pergi keluar ruang klub musik sampai lupa membawa tasnya. Pikirannya sungguh kacau, ingin meledak dan menguburkannya ke ngarai paling dalam sekarang juga.

Berhari-hari kemudian Ia menjalani hidup dengan latar suara para teman sekelasnya yang berkicau dan terus mewawancara _"Tae, kau sakit? Tumben diam saja"_. dan saat itu baru pertama kalinya Taehyung menyesal menjadi siswa paling tidak bisa diam satu kelas─Jimin juga sama tak bisa diamnya. Atau lebih tepatnya tak bisa diam berdua. Iya, haya berdua. _Berdua._

Omong-omong soal Jimin, dia yang paling heboh dan tidak bisa _kalem_ soal fenomena diamnya Taehyung ini. Tentu saja, Jimin hapal seluk beluk Taehyung seperti gurat-gurat telapak tanganya sendiri. Jimin sampai-sampai menyusul ke rumah Taehyung hanya karena pesannya tak dibalas dan teleponnya yang tak di angkat.

Kalau begini malah Taehyung yang balik khawatir dengan Jimin. Ia sungguh tak bisa melihat sahabat tersayang─ini terlau _cheesy_ mari kita ganti degan terbaik. Oke, ulangi. Ia sungguh tak bisa melihat sahabat terbaiknya gundah gulana. Tapi rasa khawatirnya pada Jimin tak berbuah apapun, malah makin memperburuk suasana hatinya dan Ia malah makin diam. Jimin sudah melakukan seribu satu cara untuk membuat Taehyung buka mulut bahkan sampai mewawancara Baekhyun─kakaknya Taehyung tapi hasilnya benar-benar nol besar.

Tentu saja Jimin tak akan menyerah begitu saja dan membiarkan persahabatan konyol nan berharganya kandas hanya karena masalah tak jelas dan membingungkan. Hingga beberapa hari kemudian, Jimin menemukan Taehyung tengah duduk dan termenung di _gymnasium_ sekolah.

"Hai Tae, ternyata kau disini"

Taehyung mengangkat kepala yang tadi Ia tumpu di atas lipatan kedua lututnya saat mendengar suara yang sudah Ia hapal duduk di bangku penonton yang ia duduki, tepat di sampingnya.

"Kau tahu, seluruh dunia mengkhawatirkamu" Jimin mulai bicara, mungkin Taehyung dapat keceplosan menceritakan masalahnya. "Bahkan tupai-tupai di belakang sekolah merindukanmu" Taehyung terkekeh, begitu juga Jimin. Taehyung tersenyum kecil, lalu menenggelamkan kembali kepalanya di lutut dan lipatan tangannya.

"Kau sedang apa disini?" Jimin berbasa-basi, pertanyaan kuno untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Bernafas"

"Tae,"

"Aku juga berkedip"

"Taetae─"

"Dan jantungku berdetak"

"Kim Taehyung─"

"Dan aku juga─eh hehe"

Taehyung tak jadi melanjutkan kata-katanya, mendengar Jimin dengan nada serius adalah salah satu hal yang menyeramkan di dunia. Tapi Jimin tersenyum, bersyukur karena Taehyung yang absurd sudah kembali dan cengiran kotaknya pun terlihat.

"Jadi, Taetae sedang apa?" Tanya Jimin sekali lagi, dan cengiran Taehyung yang tadi lenyap dengan kerutan dahi dan bibirnya yang menipis, Ia berpikir.

"Tidak tahu, aku hanya.." Taehyung menggantung kalimatnya, menjelajah kamus kosakata dalam otaknya untuk menemukan kata yang tepat dan tak menjurus ke hal lain untuk menggambarkan keadaannya. "Butuh sendiri ya, untuk merenung?"

"Untuk?"

"Tidak tahu, akhir-akhir ini aku bingung"

"Karena apa? Kau jahat sekali tidak cerita padaku"

Lalu Taehyung tak menjawab, hanya menggeleng dan makin menenggelamkan kepala dan pikiran-pikirannya.

"Jika kau tak mau cerita, ya sudah aku saja yang cerita" Jimin berujar demikian, sambil menyamankan posisi duduknya sepert Taehyung, melipat kedua lutut dan memeluknya. "Satu minggu lalu aku ditolak Jungkook"

Taehyung terkejut, amat sangat dan bukan main. Karena tepat minggu lalu pula Taehyung mendapat pernyataan cinta dari Jungkook, dan menolak─mengabaikannya. "Aku menyatakan perasaanku langsung, lalu dia bilang _'maaf sunbae, aku menyukai orang lain_ "

Dan orang itu adalah orang yang duduk di sampingmu, Jimin.

"Tadinya aku ingin curhat besar-besaran padamu, sambil menonton film dan makan banyak cemilan di rumahmu seperti biasa. Tapi melihat mukamu yang lebih kusut daripada aku, jadinya aku tak tega berbagi kisah sedih ini"

Lalu Taehyung termenung, memikirkan cerita Jimin dan memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Ia jadi merasa bersalah juga, yang harusnya patah hati itu Jimin, kan? "Ma-maafkan aku"

"Untuk?" Jimin bertanya, bingung. "Harusnya aku ada untukmu saat kau sedang ya sedih dan patah hati, tapi malah kau yang kerepotan olehku"

"Tak apa Tae, aku juga salah tidak peka kau punya masalah juga." Taehyung tersenyum, dan Jimin juga sampai kedua matanya yang sipit itu menghilang.

"Nah Tae, apa kau mau cerita?" Taehyung diam kembali, mungkin ini diam yang ke seratus sepuluh kali bagi Taehyung hari ini. Ia benar-benar tak tahu mau bercerita atau tidak, bercerita mungkin saja bersinonim dengan kalimat membongkar rahasiamu sendiri. "Tae?"

"Baiklah aku akan cerita" Jimin terseyum, bersiap untuk mendengarkan dan siapa tahu di akhir cerita Ia bisa memberi solusi. "Jangan memotong ya"

Jimin mengangguk, mencoba menuruti saja dan tak sabar untuk mendengar kisah pilu yang amat sangat langka terjadi dari sahabatnya.

"Ada orang yang suka padaku, tapi aku menyukai orang lain"

 _Jeongguk menyukaiku, tapi aku menyukaimu_

"Tapi orang yang aku suka juga menyukai orang lain"

 _Kau menyukai Jungkook_

"Tapi lagi, aku merasa bersalah suka pada orang itu"

 _Aku merasa bersalah menyukai sahabatku sendiri_

"Aku benar-benar tak tahu apa ini salah atau tidak"

 _Apa menyukai sahabatmu sendiri itu salah?_

"Lalu orang yang kusukai pun tak mungkin menyukaiku"

 _Karena mungkin kau masih menyukai Jungkook_

"Aku merasa menjadi orang paling bersalah di dunia"

Detik berikutnya yang dapat Taehyung rasakan adalah tubuhnya yang direngkuh erat, juga bulir-bulir air mataya yang menumpuk di pelupuk matanya dan mencegahnya untuk keluar dan membuat semua ini bertambah melankoli karena tangisannya. Jimin mengusap punggungnya, dan menempelkan pipi pada pundaknya. Merapalkan gumaman _'tidak apa-apa'_ yang sebenarnya tak terlalu memiliki fungsi apapun bagi dirinya.

"Tak apa Tae" Kata Jimin, terus sambil mengusap punggungnya. "Mungkin kau haya menyukai orang yang salah, bukan kau yang salah"

Ya, Taehyung menyukai orang yang salah, benar-benar salah. Dan karenanya, Ia harus dengan rela mengubur perasannya, dan menghaus mimpi konyolnya untuk bersanding dengannya dan berstatus sepasang kekasih. Lalu berhenti menjadi orang bodoh, yang menyukai sahabatnya sendiri tanpa mampu mengungkapkan perasaannya.

.

.

Mungkin Taehyung harus mempertimbangkan untuk menerima perasaan Jungkook.

.

.

Dan melupakan perasannya.

.

.

Untuk Jimin.

.

.

-end-

.

.

Hai akhirnya aku comeback setelah entah berapa bulan ga menyentuh akun ini. Semoga suka dengan vmin duo bias ini. Maaf kalau kesannya nyiksa taehyung hehehe. Jangan lupa review ya~

.

.

[Overflakkie, 2016]


End file.
